


Let's do something gay

by SlightlyNerdyTiget



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crack, Everyone Is Gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlightlyNerdyTiget/pseuds/SlightlyNerdyTiget
Summary: Bored and gay, Red Velvet make a bet to make ISAC more interesting. They decide to see who can collect the most phone numbers off the members of Twice.





	Let's do something gay

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crackfic that I created to amuse myself. It's set during the most recent ISAC.  
> I wrote a lot of this before footage from ISAC came out and I couldn't be arsed with changing any of it to make it more realistic. This is a crackfic afterall.  
> If I have the time/effort, I might make a second chapter from Twice's POV or actually write the smutty scenes. Who knows.  
> Well, I had fun writing this so I hope people enjoy reading it.  
> I think it's funny, but I also have a shit sense of humour so... yeah.  
> Don't be afraid to leave a comment.

The five girls that made up Red Velvet sat in their van quietly. They were still tired and aching from their countless Power Up promotions and concerts.  
The three youngest girls, Joy, Yeri and Wendy sat at the back of the van with the two oldest sat in the two seats in front of them. Yeri was still half asleep, her head was somehow resting on Joy’s boob.  
“Do we have to go to ISAC?” the youngest whined.   
Seulgi turned to their leader and pouted, “Yeah, do we have to? We know that we won’t win anything.”  
Joy chuckled cheekily.  
“Seulgi you’re just sad that Moonbyul won’t be there,” she said accusingly.   
“I’m not!” she protested.  
“Make me feel so good,” Joy sang a line from ‘Selfish’, Moonbyul’s song that Seulgi participated in (would recommend lads). The rest of the back row joined in, harmonizing enthusiastically. Seulgi blushed and folded her arms with a cute pout.  
“The worst thing is that I actually overheard her singing that when she last came over,” Irene remarked with a shy smile.  
“Unnie!” the girl complained.  
Wendy decided to pipe up and put the conversation back on track.  
“Yeah, do we have to go? We always have to sit around for ages and it’s always really cold,” she commented.  
“That’s why we have blankets, Seungwan,” Irene said in a motherly tone.  
“You weren’t even there last time, so you can shut up,” Joy said.  
Wendy screwed her face up at the girl beside her, looking very offended. She then smiled and nodded.  
“Ah, maybe that’s why you lost,” she said with a smug laugh.  
The younger girl scowled.  
“Like you’ll make a difference, Patchy the Pirate,” she said and pulled on the strap of Wendy’s eyepatch which she still had to wear from time to time. “Fuck off back to Canada.”  
“Fuck off back to hell, Satan,” the blonde retorted, pouting when Joy rubbed her fringe.  
Finally removing her head from Joy’s boob, Yeri announced,  
“I thought I was Satan,”   
“Yes, sweetie, you are Satan,” Irene said.   
Yeri grinned cutely and nodded to herself happily.  
The van returned to silence for a while as it trundled closer to the stadium.  
“So, we all agree that ISAC is boring, right?” Irene spoke up. The van murmured in agreement. “Well, what if we make a bet to make it more fun?”  
“What about if we win, you have to take us out for dinner and let us eat whatever we want,” Seulgi suggested excitedly, she clapped her hands together.  
Irene narrowed her eyes at the girl beside her.  
“Firstly, no. I can’t afford to pay for everything that you eat, never mind the rest of the group,” she said, the bear-like girl yelped in protest but the leader ignored her, “Secondly, we tried that last time and it didn’t make a difference.”  
The van murmured their agreements once again.   
“Let’s do something gay,” Irene suggested with a smirk.  
“I’m something gay!” Seulgi and Wendy shouted in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Yeri and Joy looked horrified but Irene only smirked, though it didn’t hide the slight blush that covered her cheeks.   
“Maybe we could see who can say the gayest thing with no one noticing?” Yeri suggested.  
“Nah, we don’t get interviewed enough for that. And so many idols are gay that they wouldn’t bat an eyelid so that’s no fun,” Joy commented and then smirked. “Maybe we should see who can do the gayest thing without it being caught on camera.”  
“Sounds fun, I’m in,” Yeri said.   
Wendy cringed, “That will probably end up bad. We all know how competitive we get. I can just imagine Joy or Irene having semi-public sex with someone just to win.”  
“You wish,” Joy muttered under her breath. But secretly agreed. She would absolutely have public sex with someone in order to win a bet. She really fucking liked winning.   
More ideas bounced around the van, none of them very good. Most of them involving somehow kissing girls in the middle of the stadium without people noticing (which would be impossible with that many cameras and fan cams about).   
Suddenly, Irene’s eyes widened and she smiled brightly.  
“I know! Let’s see who can get the most phone numbers from a girl group,” she suggested, “Think about it, the fans love seeing us interact with other groups, we get to talk to pretty girls and we get their phone numbers, which might come in handy.”  
Joy butted in, “Ah, and the person who gets the most phone numbers will clearly be the one who can chat up girls the best. The ultimate gay.”  
“I’ve got this,” Wendy scoffed confidently, “I know how to be greasy and girls love that,”  
“Seungwan, you are a panic gay. You can’t deny that you are a panic gay, I’ve seen compilations of your gay panics,” Joy said condescendingly.  
“Sooyoung and I watch them together,” Yerim said, “They’re really funny. Your gay panic face is fucking hilarious.”  
The two girls high fived each other smugly. Wendy opened her mouth to protest then closed it again. They did have a point.   
“What do we get if we win?” Seulgi asked, her face full of hope and innocence.  
Irene smiled.  
“The rest of the members have to refer to the winner as the queen of lesbians and treat her as such for the rest of the week,” the leader suggested with confident quirk of her eyebrow.  
Seulgi frowned, processing the words.  
“So, we basically become the personal slaves of the winner?” she asked.  
“Already resigned to your defeat, have you?” Yeri teased.   
“No,” Seulgi replied sulkily. The maknae laughed loudly.  
“You literally have the worst come backs,” she remarked. The second oldest muttered an apology, which made Yeri and Joy crack up.  
“Back to the bet,” Wendy said, “Can we choose any girl? Or do they have to be from a certain girl group?”  
“Let’s do Twice!” Yeri bounced up and down in her seat, “They’re all really nice and hot and like, super gay.”  
Wendy scoffed, “You have the numbers of two members already,”  
Yeri hid her face to hide her blush which Joy obviously noticed.  
“Aw, Yerim loves Chaeyoungie!” she teased in her aegyo voice and nudged her friend. “Yeri and Chaeyoung sitting in a tree.” Her song was interrupted.  
“Fuck off, Sooyoung. I am the devil. I am incapable of feelings,” she announced still blushing.  
Their leader nodded to herself, clearly calculating.  
“Twice is a good choice actually. They’re all hot, they’re all kinda gay and the fans loved it last time when we were dancing with Nayeon and the whole phone thing,” Irene said softly.  
“Twice it is then,” Seulgi confirmed with a happy little smile.  
The girls all sat smiling to themselves, planning in their heads the best way to get as many phone numbers as they could. It would be no easy feat, especially as they needed to do it on the down low so the audience wouldn’t notice their gay activity, but they were confident that they could do it.

The championships were well on their way.  
Currently the Red Velvet girls had a grand total of zero phone numbers between them (excluding the ones they had already received prior to the championships).  
They posed for a selfie with Jihyo, some of the other Twice girls and some of boys but that was as far as they had got really.  
Irene noted that they seemed too busy being gay with themselves to be gay with others.   
Although she did notice the little gay gathering they had with a couple of the gays from Gfriend. She hummed to herself, perhaps she should have chosen that group instead, they might have had an easier time.  
The idols continued to compete and laze around and mingle.  
Suddenly, familiar music started playing.  
Many of the idols (particularly the girls) bounced to their feet and began to wiggle their hips to the music.   
The Red Velvet members were no exception. But then they froze all of a sudden when they saw the look on Joy’s face.  
“I am the Havana queen, bitches,” she announced. Wendy placed her hand on her heart.  
Joy, getting into the rhythm of the music, began to shake her hips and roll her body to the beat. She flicked her hair back and danced sensually.   
Playfully, she began to grind on Seulgi, who started laughing, then went around the back of Wendy on landed a couple of slaps on the cringing girl’s arse. She slinked around to their leader’s front and winked teasingly.  
“I think somebody’s watching,” she said and nodded over to the area where Twice was sat.  
Sure enough, a couple of the members were watching in awe.  
Joy continued to dance, keeping an eye on the girls. She noticed Irene blow a kiss in their direction which made Dahyun turn red. Interesting.  
She rolled around on the floor for a bit, waving her bum in the air and making her members laugh at her overt attempt at seduction.  
As she stood up, one of the Twice members turned around, probably to see what her friends were looking at and smiled seductively when she locked eyes with Joy.  
Joy gulped. She wasn’t stupid, she knew that Sana thought that she was hot. She’d told her so when they walked off stage together at Music Bank, Sana’s hand dangerously low on her back. And she couldn’t help but watch the other girl’s hips sway as she danced to this song.   
The Red Velvet member continued to dance to the song, her eyes focussed towards the Twice girl.   
Sana soon danced over slowly and subtly. She planted herself in front of the taller girl with her back facing her and turned her upper body so that she could look at Joy with hooded eyes and a challenging smirk. “Do you think you can handle me?” her smile and eyes seemed to say. The taller girl returned the smirk and stepped up to the challenge. Of course, she could. She took a step closer to the Japanese girl, just close enough that her front grazed against Sana’s back and ran her hands down her arms, eventually entwining her hands.  
As much as Joy would have loved to pull the other girl towards her and grind their hips together sinfully, she was aware of the audience. She settled for this more innocent (but still super sexy and gay) version of Havana.   
The song ended with Sana’s high pitched giggle. The Japanese girl turned to face the Korean and reached upwards to whisper in her ear.   
Joy whispered her reply, making the other girl bite her lip.   
With a wave, she bounded off back to her group.  
Joy smiled.

Irene watched her teammate carefully out of the corner of her eye while she talked to Seulgi, who’s eyes were focussed on the screen which currently showed the MCs.   
She glanced over to where Twice was sitting and pressed her lips together in thought.  
She laughed at Seulgi’s poor attempt at a joke.   
It seemed that Sana had disappeared.   
After a couple of moments, Joy stood up too.  
“Where are you going?” Irene asked, feigning innocence.  
“I- uh, I need to fix my makeup,” she said unconvincingly.   
Yeri, absorbed in her phone, snorted loudly.   
“Don’t take too long with… your makeup,” Irene said, smiling to herself, “Make sure to check that your lipstick isn’t smudged. We all know how aggressive you can get while… applying makeup.”  
The tall girl actually blushed then said in a cute voice,   
“Unnie, I thought you liked it when I’m aggressive.”  
Smiling like the devil, she ran off.   
The group watched her disappear off with narrowed eyes.  
“Guys, I think Joy is winning,” Yeri finally remarked.   
Wendy cringed, “I don’t think my butt will survive the week if Joy wins.”  
“Then step your game up, Patchy,” Yeri shoved the older girl who held her arm and whined.   
Irene loved her members but she sometimes wanted to strangle them.  
Yeri was right though, she had to up her game and earn her title of queen of the lesbians which she was certain that she deserved.   
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a blonde girl heading towards the place where she was sitting.  
She smirked.

Bored out of her mind, Yeri found herself getting lost in her phone.   
Joy had wandered off so she no longer had her to mess around with. Wendy was sulking because Irene had gone walk abouts so that made teasing her no fun. And Seulgi had shit chat.   
She looked up towards the area where Twice sat.  
Chaeyoung saw her looking and waved.   
Yeri’s heart did not skip a beat. Why would anyone think that? Katy Kim was above feelings.  
The maknae watched while Chaeyoung spotted another person and walked over to them. It was one of the girls from Momoland, Daisy, was it? The one who low-key resembled Irene.   
Twice’s (unofficial) maknae threw her muscular arm around the taller girl’s shoulder and smiled brightly. The contact made Yeri’s skin crawl.   
Was Chaeyoung flirting? Surely, she wasn’t.  
The short girl threw her head back and laughed. She looked at the other girl softly.  
Yeah, she absolutely was.  
And Yeri was having none of it.   
She leaped up from where she was sat and marched over to the two girls, ignoring the shouts from her remaining members.   
“Chaeyoung-ah!” she called, putting a smile on her face. She ran over to the short girl who removed her arm from the other girl and allowed herself to be hit with a hug from Yeri.   
The Momoland member bowed respectfully, looking nervous.  
She was cute up close, Yeri turned on the charm that got her all the unnies and dongsaengs.   
She introduced herself, to which the taller girl replied that she was a fan. Sweet.  
Yeri made a savage comment which the Momoland member laughed at then rushed off back to her group.  
“What did you do that for?” Chaeyoung asked laughing, “Daisy and I used to train together.”  
“Oh, you used to ‘train’ together,” Yeri said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.   
“Jealous?” the Twice member asked teasingly, flashing her adorable dimple that Yeri kind of wanted to shove her finger into.   
“Maybe,” she muttered, pleased at the shorter girl’s blush, “Can we talk?”  
“We are talking,” the other girl replied smartly.  
“Fuck off. I meant somewhere quieter,”  
The Twice member glanced towards her group. Yeri was concerned for a moment that she’d refuse, but the girl smiled softly and nodded.   
They quickly found themselves in a quiet corridor, away from the prying eyes of the public. The corridor contained the ladies’ toilets, the ladies’ dressing rooms and a few broom cupboards. Nothing out of the ordinary.  
Before she confessed, Yeri thought that she best ask the shorter girl a quick question.  
“Erm, Chaeyoung-ah, do you still, y-know? Did anything happen between you and the girl you liked?” she asked, struggling to find the words.  
Nervous was not a word usually used to describe Kim Yerim, yet here she was, shaking in front of the girl she had been crushing for a while. Not that she would ever admit her crushes, mind.  
Chaeyoung smiled sadly.  
“No, nothing ever happened. I think we both liked each other for a while but the timing was wrong. She likes someone else now and I got over her,” she revealed.  
“So, you never?” Yeri asked uncertainly.  
“We never even kissed, Yeri, if that’s what you’re asking. But yeah, I don’t like her like that anymore,” she answered softly.  
Yeri couldn’t fight the smug smile that spread across her lips. Then Chaeyoung sighed softly.  
“But I do like someone else now,” she said, her smile turning cheeky.  
Jealousy raged under Yeri’s skin.  
“Oh yeah? Who is it? What’s she like? Is she even gay?”   
The cub laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder.  
“She is gay as fuck, that isn’t something I have to worry about,” Chaeyoung chuckled then smiled sweetly. “Let’s see… She’s really cute and pretty. But she’s also super sexy. She’s the same age as me, and not much taller so that makes me happy. She looks really cute in hoodies, like a little bean, and I just want to squish her cheeks. She thinks she’s really hard but she’s actually really soft. And she pretends that she doesn’t get jealous but it’s pretty obvious she does. Her savageness is iconic and she once said that she likes reading porn on TV.”  
Yeri blushed at the final line, finally connecting the dots.  
“Does she like you back?” she asked slowly.  
“I don’t know, does she?” Chaeyoung answered with a question of her own. She locked eyes with small girl and felt herself blush. Yeri decided to have a little bit of fun. She was Satan, after all.  
“I like someone, too,” she said, watching guiltily as Chaeyoung’s expressive face fell. “Yeah, I like this girl who is super gay. Like, she once cut her hair because of a gay icon. She has really long hair now though. It was orange, I’m kind of sad that she changed it.”  
“It took too much effort to maintain,” Chaeyoung interrupted clearly catching on.  
“Erm, I’m not done,” Yeri said sassily, holding her finger to the other girl’s lips. She blushed when the shorter girl kissed it. “Anyway, she’s really tiny and has a really expressive face. She has the cutest smile and a precious dimple. She thinks she’s funny but her jokes kind of suck. And she has amazing arms.”  
Chaeyoung giggled shyly.  
Yeri finished, “And I get the feeling that she likes me back. Am I right?”  
The Twice member nodded and stepped towards the slightly taller girl, wrapping her arms around her waist. Yeri’s heart raced.   
“Will you go out with me, Kim Yerim?” she asked, her face looming closer to Yeri’s.  
“Duh,” she replied, in that moment she seemed to pick up Irene’s habit of staring at girls’ lips.   
Then she remembered where they were and thanked her lucky stars that no one had walked past yet.  
“Hang on,” she whispered.  
Smiling cheekily, she pushed the Twice member into the girls’ toilets, not bothering to check whether or not they were occupied.   
Grinning, Chaeyoung bounced up onto the counter where the sinks were and pulled Yeri towards her.  
They kissed gently for what felt like hours (but was probably just a few minutes).  
Yeri lightly nibbled on the other girl’s lip and then pulled away. Chaeyoung made a quiet whimper.  
“I am hard, by the way,” she muttered.  
“If you say so,” the short girl chuckled and pulled Yeri by the shirt.  
Their kiss deepened immediately, both of them desperate to prove how much they liked each other.  
A loud, needy moan filled the room.  
Yeri pulled away in surprise. She knew she was a good kisser, but surely she wasn't that good? Chaeyoung frowned.  
“Was that you?” Chaeyoung mouthed. Yeri shook her head. “It wasn’t me,” the shortest girl mouthed again.   
They both turned slowly to look at the only stall with a closed, locked door.  
They were suddenly aware that they weren’t alone.  
Another moan filled the room.  
Chaeyoung winced.   
“Hush, Dahyun, they’ll hear you,” an all too familiar voice groaned.   
Fucking Joohyun.   
Frozen in place, Yeri and Chaeyoung could only stare at the cubicle in horror.  
“I’m sorry, unnie. I’ll try. I’ll make it up to you,”  
“I’m sure you will, baby,”  
There was a wet sound followed by another, more muffled, moan.  
Hell no, Yeri was not here for this.  
Cringing with embarrassment, the Red Velvet maknae grabbed her pal’s hand and pulled her out of the toilets.  
“My ears will never be the same again,” Chaeyoung muttered.  
As the pair exited the toilets, probably looking very flustered, they bumped into another of Red Velvet’s members who seemed to be heading for the toilets herself (alone).  
“Yah, Seulgi-unnie,” Yeri said sharply, “Do not go into those toilets,” she warned, grabbing the taller girl’s cheeks.   
“Why?” she asked innocently, “Did someone leave a stinky poo in there?”  
“Oh yes,” Yeri nodded sincerely, “A very stinky poo, indeed.”  
That was one way to describe her leader.  
“It’s disturbing,” Chaeyoung commented quietly.  
Seulgi’s monolidded eyes opened wide. She nodded and backed off, beginning to head down the corridor. She stopped for a moment, making Yeri freeze.  
“Oh, hi Chaeyoung!” she greeted happily.  
“Hello, unnie,” she squeaked with an awkward wave.  
Cluelessly, Seulgi bounded away.  
Yeri felt Chaeyoung let out her breath. She turned to the ever so slightly older girl and remarked with wide eyes,  
“I’ll never be able to say ‘unnie’ in the same way again.”  
“Good job we’re the same age,” Yeri laughed teasingly. She looked the girl beside her up and down and then smiled cheekily. “Wanna make out some more?”  
“Okay.”

Seulgi exited the disabled toilet. A person flew past her.  
“Nayeon?” she found herself asking.  
The girl in question stopped and flicked her long, dark hair over her shoulder as turned around and face Seulgi with a cute smile.  
“Hey, Seulgi!” she greeted half-heartedly, “Don’t go into the ladies, I think people are fucking in there.”  
Confused, the younger girl said, “Oh, Yeri told me that it smells in there.”  
Nayeon scoffed with a smirk.   
With a lazy smile, Seulgi ran her eyes up and down Nayeon’s body, judging her MC attire. She looked really good in a suit. Before she could stop herself, she told the girl that.  
The younger girl smirked and blatantly checked out the Red Velvet member, who felt herself blush a little.  
“You look hot yourself,” she finally replied.   
Awkwardly, the older girl smiled and fiddled with the hem of her top.  
“Have you been avoiding us?” she asked shyly.  
The confident smile dropped from the Twice member’s face.  
“I’ve been doing my MC duty,” she said shortly.  
“I know, but you’ve barely said hello to us. Yerim was kinda put out,” Seulgi looked down and pressed her lips together.  
The younger girl grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the changing rooms nearby, saying that she didn’t want to discuss this in the middle of the corridor.  
They sat down on a slightly grubby bench.  
“To be honest, Seulgi, I’m kinda pissed at you guys at the moment, especially Joohyun,” she admitted honestly.   
Confused, Seulgi shifted herself so that she was closer to the Twice member and placed her hand on her knee.  
“I’d consider us friends, right? I mean, Yerim and I text a lot and I even talk to Joohyun-unnie quite often too. We have a group chat with Jennie called ‘gay mums who are done with their gay kids’. But when you guys were on Idol Room, Joohyun-unnie said that she was only friends with Blackpink. And none of you mentioned me or Twice. It hurt,” Nayeon revealed emotionally.  
Seulgi brightened up slightly.  
“You watched our Idol Room?” she asked cheerfully.  
“Well, yeah. I saw the Havana clip and couldn’t resist. I am a simple girl, I like watching hot girls dance,” the older girl stated, “And is that all you got from what I just said?”  
“No, no, of course not,” Seulgi gushed then began to explain, “Joohyun-unnie is shy, you know. She’s really private about her personal life. She only mentioned Blackpink because she was directly asked about them. If she hadn’t had been asked, they would have never been mentioned.”  
“Oh,” Nayeon’s face brightened, “I guess that makes sense.”  
“She deadass lied about our names in her phone as well,” the Red Velvet member mentioned cheekily, “I know for a fact that Wendy’s name is ‘booty bitch’ because we all changed her name to that. I’m pretty sure that Yeri is ‘the anti-Christ’ and Joy is ‘Satan’. I think I might be called ‘sexy’.”  
“Well, she’s right about that,” the Twice member unabashedly flirted.   
“Yeah, well, she has nicknames for all of us in her phone. If I remember correctly, you’re called ‘Gayeon’.”  
Nayeon laughed at that. She then turned her attention back to the Red Velvet member, her eyes glanced down to the hand on her knee.  
“Say, Seulgi-unnie, what were you doing earlier when Jihyo and I were doing a bit of ‘My ear’s candy’ for the audience?” she asked cunningly.  
Blushing, the older girl replied, “I was trying to get your attention so that you’d do it with me.”  
Nayeon glanced at the clock on the wall of the changing room.  
“Come on, let’s do it now. You be Jeongyeon and I’ll guide you through it,” she said, jumping up from the bench and offering the taller girl her hand. She pulled the blushing Red Velvet member onto her feet and position herself to the side of, if slightly behind, her.  
She softly sang the words into her ear, Seulgi repeating them back to her, as she grinded her body against Seulgi’s. Before she pulled away, singing the song softly, she pressed a gentle kiss into the older girl’s neck.  
“Let’s cut to the end,” Nayeon said with a smile. Seulgi nodded.   
The smaller girl walked slowly around the other girl then stopped in front of her.  
“At this point, we walk up to each other,” she said. Smirking slightly, for she had seen the videos and wasn’t as clueless as she seemed, Seulgi took a couple of slow, meaningful steps towards the other girl. She intentionally let her hips sway seductively as she went.  
“Like this?”  
Nayeon hummed, watching Seulgi’s hips. She lifted her gaze up to the older girl’s face and then she lazily dropped her arms around the older girl’s neck, smiling as she pulled her closer.  
“Then you put your hands on my head,”  
Seulgi complied, lacing her fingers into Nayeon’s hair.  
“Like this?”  
The younger girl took another step closer. They were easily close enough now that all Seulgi would have to do to kiss the girl was lower her chin and tilt her head.  
“Sometimes she grabs my butt,” Nayeon whispered like it was a secret.  
Compliant as always, the older girl trailed her hand down Nayeon’s back until they settled at her destination. She squeezed. She felt Nayeon’s gasp against her lips.  
Smirking, she asked again, “Like this?”  
She began to knead away softly at Nayeon’s butt with a confident smile. The younger let out a breathless whine. Still in control, Nayeon smiled and pulled the taller girl ever closer.  
“And then we pretend to kiss,” she hissed.  
Seulgi leant forward and pressed a chaste kiss against the girl’s waiting lips.  
“Like this?”  
“I was thinking of something more like this,”  
And then she kissed her. Hard.  
Seulgi smirked into the kiss.

An orgasm or two later, Seulgi and Nayeon stumbled out of the changing room.  
Nayeon patted down her hair and straightened her tie.  
As they left the room, they bumped into Joy and Sana, who were wondering down the corridor.   
Joy spotted the other pair first and her lips curled up into a knowing smirk that made Seulgi blush. Sana however seemed to be more interested in Joy’s ass.   
“Hello, unnies,” Joy greeted slyly. Sana looked up, saw Nayeon and Seulgi in their slight state of disarray and grinned.  
“Erm, Nayeon was just showing me the choreography for ‘My ear’s candy’,” Seulgi forced the words out, “That’s why we might look a bit, erm, dishevelled.”  
“Ah, yes, that’s why,” Joy nodded with narrowed eyes.  
Two more girls emerged from the ladies’ toilets.  
Still in their own little world, the taller one gave the shorter girl a quick, shy kiss on the cheek. The shorter one took a hold of her chin and kissed her chastely on the lips.  
Nayeon gasped loudly.  
“Dahyun-ah?” Sana asked.  
Irene and Dahyun jumped apart from each other, both of them looking at the other girls with wide eyes and red cheeks.  
The Red Velvet leader saw her fellow group members and visibly relaxed, a smug smile formed on her lips.   
“What are you guys doing here?” Dahyun asked, still looking like she had seen a ghost.  
“Same as you, apparently,” Sana laughed, completely lacking shame, and smacked Joy on the bum. The Red Velvet member threw her hands up in the air in shock.  
Seulgi heard Nayeon snicker beside her.  
Still blushing furiously, Dahyun took a step behind the short girl beside her and hid herself shyly. She pointed to Nayeon, looking away in embarrassment.  
“Unnie, your fly’s down,” she said.  
It was almost comical the way that Nayeon pulled a face of horror and looked down at her waistband. Grimacing, she pulled up the offending zipper.  
“I was just gonna let her go out like that. I was hoping someone would catch it on camera,” Joy moaned.  
“You are fucking Satan,” Nayeon said. She looked the tall girl up and down then smiled. “It's hot,” she remarked. Sana took a step closer to the girl possessively.  
The oldest Twice member dusted off her suit and said,  
“Gotta dash. See you later, my bitches,”   
She then dashed off.  
The rest of the girls looked around at each other.  
“I’m not Nayeon’s bitch,” Joy remarked snootily.  
“Everyone is Nayeon’s bitch,” Dahyun said quietly and sombrely.   
“Not you, it seems. Looks like you’re Irene-unnie’s bitch,” the tall girl laughed in return. The girl in question smiled shyly at the younger girl, a complete departure from her earlier behaviour.  
“You might want to put your hoodie on, Dahyunnie,” Sana said sweetly, “People might think Saida is real if they see us come back together and spot that hickey.”  
Seulgi gasped loudly when she saw the top of a red mark peeping from the collar of Dahyun’s top. If it looked like that now, imagine what it would look like in about an hour’s time. Irene glanced at it smugly.   
As the two Twice girls walked away together, the Red Velvet members banded together and began to walk back into the stadium.  
“I’d say today’s been quite successful, wouldn’t you agree?” Irene commented casually.  
The other two girls hummed in agreement.

The group was silent during their journey back home.   
Although they were all tired, they were all buzzing with anticipation. Yeri was practically bouncing in her seat.  
As soon as they reached their home, Irene and Seulgi changed into their pajamas while the others took turns showering and changing into normal day clothes.   
They reconvened together, having grabbed some snacks, and sat around their table.  
Irene pushed her glasses up her nose after she placed a sheet of paper on the table and wrote each of the member’s names on it.   
Wendy looked at the paper and then rolled her eyes and leant back in her chair. She held a pair of nail clippers in her hand which she used to start cutting her fingernails.  
“That’s grim, Wendy,” Yeri commented, disgusted.  
Wendy silently held her middle finger up at the maknae.  
Ever the charismatic leader, Irene asked the girls to reveal how many phone numbers they had received.   
They started with Yeri.  
“Erm, I got Chaeyoung’s…” she said.  
The rest of the table laughed.  
Irene wrote a big fat zero next to Yeri’s name.  
“Well, fuck you guys!” the maknae shouted, “I got a date so you can all go fuck yourselves.”  
“Aw,” Joy cooed, “I thought Satan didn’t have feelings.”  
“Satan is allowed to have some feelings, Sooyoung!” Yeri exclaimed, “Did Hades not fall in love with Persephone?”  
“What?” Seulgi said, looking extremely confused and derpy.  
“I’ll explain later, sweetie,” Irene promised.  
They moved onto the second youngest member.  
“Obviously, I got Sana’s number,” she remarked, “After I fucked her brains out of course.”  
Irene passed the pen and paper to the younger girl, asking her to write out Sana’s number as evidence. Joy willingly complied with a smug grin.  
It was Seulgi’s turn next. She wrote out Nayeon’s number on the page.  
“Nayeon-unnie told me she likes younger girls,” Yeri stared at the page suspiciously.  
Seulgi mumbled something.  
“Speak up,” Yeri laughed.  
“She let me call her unnie,” the dancer mumbled, this time coherently.  
The group laughed raucously.   
“Sometimes, I forget about your unnie kink,” Joy stated.  
“I don’t,” Wendy, her roommate, grumbled as she stared at her nails.   
They moved onto Irene, who wrote down Dahyun’s number on the page.  
“What did you save her in your phone as?” Seulgi asked.  
Gladly, Irene showed her the contacts page. It seemed that Dahyun’s name was saved as ‘Currently Doing That’.   
“I am still ‘sexy’?” the second oldest asked sweetly.  
“Yes, of course,” Irene lied (Seulgi was currently saved as ‘The one with the nice lips ;)’ ).  
The group (except for Wendy) looked down at the piece of paper.  
“Looks like we tied with one,” Irene sighed.  
“I didn’t,” Wendy tried to say but was cut off.  
“We all know you didn’t get any numbers, Wendy, so prepare your butt,” Joy said savagely, the bubbly grin on her face contrasted her threatening words.  
Wendy clenched her jaw as she continued to be ignored.  
“Well, there can only be one queen of the lesbians,” Irene said. “And since I pulled a religious baby gay and took her virginity, I think I’m qualified.”  
“I can’t believe you fucked her in a toilet, unnie,” Wendy said, sounding bored as fuck, “Those toilets are gross.”  
“It’s always the quiet ones,” Joy said, nodding her head wisely.  
“You’ve already made out with Dahyun before, unnie,” Seulgi argued, “So does that really count?”  
“Proof?”   
“We all saw you drag her off stage at Music Bank and I think Yerim took a picture of the two of you to send to Chaeyoung or Nayeon, I can’t remember,”   
Giggling, Yeri got out the picture. It wasn’t a particularly good picture, it was a bit blurry. But it did show a blonde girl pinned up against a wall by a shorter, dark haired girl. The shorter girl’s legs were surrounded by the fabric of the other girl’s red dress. It was undeniably a picture of Dahyun and Irene making out backstage.  
“Well,” Irene defended herself, flustered, “We didn’t do anything more than kiss and I didn’t get her number until today. So, mine counts. If anything, Seulgi’s doesn’t count. Yeri and I already have her number and she is literally friends with everyone.”  
“She’s a confident gay. I admire that,” Joy said sincerely.  
“I didn’t have her number and I had a great time with Nayeon,” Seulgi replied, folding her arms and pouting. “She has really long fingers.”  
Yeri covered her ears and pretended to puke, “That’s fucking gross, unnie.”  
“You’re gross,” she shouted back.  
The group’s main dancer then turned to the taller girl beside her.  
“If anything, yours doesn’t count because Sana pulled you and not the other way around,” she said.  
Joy tried to proclaim that she had seduced the Japanese girl. But the group had all seen Sana dance up to the taller girl and they all knew that it was her suggestion that they go somewhere more private.  
Irene, Seulgi and Joy continued to bicker back and forth about who should win the best, since they were all in agreement that they couldn’t have three lesbian queens.   
Eventually Joy proclaimed smugly,  
“Well, I came three times so I think we all know the real winner is,”  
Yeri whistled appreciatively.  
“How many times did Sana come?” Irene asked accusingly, her competiveness clearly on display.  
“Four,” Joy replied with a smug expression.  
“No wonder you took so long,” Seulgi remarked, looking amazed.  
The three girls agreed that Joy was, in fact, the winner of their bet.  
The self-proclaimed queen turned to face Wendy with a smirk.  
“Seungwan, get your butt ready. You won’t be able to sit down by the end of this week,”   
Her eyes widened when she noticed the piece of paper sitting in front of Wendy, who had remained remarkably quiet for the whole time.  
On the piece of paper was five mobile numbers, one for each of the remaining members of Twice. She smiled lazily.  
“Read it and weep, bitches,” she said in English, aware that the group probably didn’t understand her.   
“Fuck, how?” Joy asked, staring at the paper completely devastated.   
“While y’all were off getting busy in cupboards and toilets, I was busy being my smooth, charming self, collecting numbers off the rest of the Twice members,” Wendy explained, very happy with herself.   
Flustered, Joy said, “Well, I still had more orgasms than you.”  
Wendy laughed, “We’ll see.”  
She stood up and pushed her chair under the table. She picked up her phone and shoved it in her pocket.  
“I’m going out for drinks with Jeongyeon and Momo,” she announced as she headed for the door, grabbing her coat, hat and facemask.  
She smirked.  
“Don’t wait up for me.”  
The rest of Red Velvet watched their new queen leave the house in complete awe.  
“Well, shit,” Yeri said. “Who knew Seungwan was the gayest member of Red Velvet?”


End file.
